Farwell
by ills
Summary: “Are you upset?” Kaname inquired when she clung to him. Yuuki shook her head in response, “Stay with me.” She requested and knowing that that he could deny her nothing she released him before making a move to remove his jacket. Kaname/Yuuki. Oneshot.


_Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Kaname which means I don't own Vampire Knight. Tragic. _

_An: This fiction was inspired by the last couple of chapters of the manga. _

**Farwell**

Slightly darkened water cradled her like a newborn gently above its surface as its presence enveloped her form. She blinked when a gentle wave splashed up against her eye taking with it the colors of ash and midnight as it washed away her mascara and eye make-up. Leaving in its wake a residue that stained her once pristine porcelain skin.

The silk of her nightdress acted like a marionette whose strings were being pulled on by the waves, dancing against her smooth skin. Her tresses floated on the water's surface shimmering like a heavenly halo. Closing her eyes she allowed the darkness to overtake her, echoing in water she could hear the sounds of raindrops crashing against the ground above. Straining she heard the distinct sounds of heavy footsteps growing louder. She winced, her body instinctively stiffening upon hearing the door being forcibly opened but relaxed when she inhaled a familiar fragrance.

Wordlessly he glided to her side relishing in what he always thought was her picture perfect image. Brining himself down on one knee he took a hold of a strand of her chestnut colored hair lifting it to his nose to sniff the fragrance. "Aidou is searching for you," He said absently, his voice barley above a whisper. "But, I see you rather spend your time in bathtubs rather then at your lessons."

Hesitantly she opened up only her right eye, peeking up at him she saw neither anger nor disappointment in his eyes but just the same tender expression he only held for her. "Yuuki," He breathed out her name with reverence embedded in every syllable. Titling his head to the side his dark locks fell across his eye while a slight frown tugged at his lower lip. "Are you unwell?" He inquired, she reopened her other eye at the question.

Lifting her arm up from the water Yuuki cupped his cold cheek, watching Kaname turn, kissing her palm lightly before resting his own hand against the back of hers. "Wanted some time to myself," She replied. "Welcome home, onii-sama," Her fingertips gently caressed his cheek as she spoke.

Shifting her weight Yuuki turned towards him allowing her knees to drop against the bathtub's edge. The movement caused the wave's to pull against the bottom of her nightdress with their marionette strings exposing her upper thighs. A light hue crept up on her cheekbones when Kaname dipped his free hand into the water and pulled it back down. Slowly he ran his chilly fingertips against the skin of her inner thigh tracing designs as he moved back up to her knee. A wistful sigh escaped past her lips, full of yearning as he dipped down a placed a single chaste kiss on both of her kneecaps.

"Kaname," Yuuki breathed out his name, feeling his fangs brush against her skin for a moment before he pulled away.

"Come on, Yuuki doesn't want to end up the village idiot." Kaname attempted to pull her out of the bathtub but her facial expression caused him to pause. "Wh-" He began but stopped in mid-pronunciation when she sat up on her own and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Are you upset?" He inquired when she clung to him. She shook her head in response, "Stay with me." She requested and knowing that that he could deny her nothing she released him before making a move to remove his jacket.

Kaname stopped her, removing the trench coat himself and laying it on the stand next to the bathtub. His chocolate colored orbs watched with mixed fascination and excitement whilst her dexterous fingers unbuttoned his shirt before pushing it off his shoulders, blushing all the while. "When did you grow so bold," He teased but his statement caused her to stop her actions turning away from him in embarrassment.

Realizing his mistake Kaname took a hold of her chin using his index finger and thumb, forcing her to turn back towards him. Wordlessly he kissed her forehead before lowering his face to first kiss her left cheek followed by the tip of her nose and finished by placing one last kiss at her right cheek. All the while he silently willed her to forget her embarrassment.

Taking a bit of initiative Kaname stood and got in the bathtub at the opposite end. Yuuki responded by hugging her legs to her chest to further accommodate his longer legs. He allowed an arm to hang over the edge of the tub, his other one propped up at elbow. With his every movement the fabric of his pants brushed up against the skin of her thighs.

A sigh escaped past her lips, it had been nearly six months since they had started living together. In that time not only had she not seen any of her old companions, Aidou was the only exception; he'd taken up permanent residence with the duo and become her teacher. And, even though Kaname and her were living together in the house that she was born in, Yuuki rarely saw her fiancé.

'Fiance,' Yuuki's inner voice echoed the word, a light stain spreading over her cheekbones. Even after all these months she still felt strange thinking that he actually belonged to her and at times her shyness was too much for her to handle. Unfortunately, her shyness usually resulted in her pulling away from her lover and causing their already rare moments together to be shortened further.

Sometimes Yuuki thought that all of the events of the recent months were just an elaborate fantasy her subconscious dreamed up. She internally feared that her current reality would fade in a cloud of smoke and she would awaken next to Sayori as she'd done time and time again.

'Yori-chan.' Guilt suddenly overcame the young vampire and she could feel tears beginning to pool at the corner of her eyes. Stubbornly she pushed them back before Kaname even had a chance to see the shift in her mood. Internally though she longed for not only the day she would reunited with the people of her human life but for the day where Kaname would be able to safely reside next to her.

Images of them being free enough to have a moment of indulgence flashed in her mind causing her heart to quicken. "Your heart is beating quite loud," Kaname spoke breaking her out of her reverie. She looked up just in time to see his eyes flash a bright red before returning to their normal shad signaling his need for her.

"Pet," He spoke softly offering her his hand, taking it Yuuki raised herself onto her knees making her way over to him before settling down into his lap. Once again a frown tugged on his lips tainting his features as he finally asked about something that had been bothering since the moment he'd walked into the room. "What's this?" He questioned inquiring about her make-up.

"Oh!" Yuuki suddenly straightened her hands going to her face and finding that her make-up had indeed smeared all over the sides of her face. "I completely forgot," She said mostly to herself before shifting her eyes towards him feeling a bit humiliated. "Luca is teaching me to be more lady-like," She explained.

Allowing his face to fall into his open palm Kaname nodded once understanding but internally he didn't see the need for change. Since the moment of her arrival into this world his Yuuki had always been perfect in his eyes and he didn't see a need for an improvement. 'Don't change too drastically,' He mentally commanded, hoping that somehow she would understand his feelings.

Turning away his fingers now covering his mouth, he wrapped his free arm around Yuuki's waist, steadying her as she lifted herself and leaned over the tub's edge. Having searched the room with her eyes for something to whip her face with she remembered a small white towel that had been on the nightstand. The only problem was that Kaname's trench coat now resided on top of it. Reaching over to move it out of the way her wet hand, which she'd been balancing herself on, slipped causing her to fall forward slightly. Using her superior reflexes she braced herself on the table before Kaname even had a chance to react, though this action caused the table to jolt.

"I'm ok," Yuuki spoke before Kaname even had a chance to say anything and before she could say anything further something caught her eye. On the ground between the tub and the nightstand was a small green colored box with a yellow ribbon wrapped around its corner. Instant recognition caused her eyes to widen, "Kaname?"

"Hmm?" He answered turning back towards her.

"Is," Yuuki picked up the small box off the ground showing it to him, his expression remained the same, stoic. "Er," She paused. "Is this," Her voice trailed off as her confidence dwindled. She wanted to inquire if this was the same valentine's present she'd made for him but suddenly felt overly self-conscious asking such a thing. 'There is absolutely no way he would have kept it,' She thought, shifting her eyes away from him.

"You didn't actually expect me to eat it?" Kaname asked in a soft voice watching her turn away at his words, her tresses hiding her face. A small _oh_ was the only sound that escaped past her lips in response. 'I shouldn't have thought he would have, how silly.'

"How could I devour the one gift that my beloved has given me in the past ten years?" Yuuki gasped slightly turning back towards him to find his face had been brought mere inches away from her. "I keep it with me always," He kissed the tip of her nose. "It's precious to me as you are," He stated before pressing his lips to hers in a bone melting kiss, leaving her completely breathless.

"Yuuki," He breathed out her name against her swollen lips. "I want you." A shiver ran down her spine at his words and she could only nod in consent, not trusting her own voice at this point.

Kaname's eyes once again flashed red; he wrapped his long arms around her torso cradling her against his body before he dipped down towards her neck. He ran his tongue alongside her neck relishing in her unique taste before he opened his mouth, grazing his fangs at the point where he could hear her blood beating the hardest at her carotid artery.

Yuuki gasped upon penetration, tensing up slightly before she relaxed, her pupils dilating as she sighed against the strands of his hair, content.

"_A vampire's hunger can only possibly be quenched by the blood of their loved one."_

The memory of his words resurfaced in her mind and in that moment she could feel the icy feeling of guilt coursing through her veins. Now that she'd regained her teeth, her vampire side fully restored she now understood how much pain she'd put her lover through. Being human she never could understand the sheer intimacy of biting.

It wasn't that she regretted helping Zero, her human side wouldn't let her but she did truly regret was all the collective pain she'd caused her precious Kaname because of her naivety. Yuuki knew if she'd made her thoughts to him be known he would argue with her so she kept it bottled up and never let him know that she was punishing herself. Trying to atone for the sins she had made the conscious decision not to use her fangs on him, punishing herself by denying that level of intimacy with her beloved.

Some say that the act of biting someone rivaled human coupling but having already experienced that act with Kaname she thought it would be on a higher lever among vampires. She couldn't help but blush when she remembered how their bodies had intertwined in an explosion of ecstasy, her hand unconsciously resting on her lower abdomen. Kaname still hadn't realized that a product of their love was growing inside of Yuuki and she had kept it a close guarded secret. With all the worries he must have had with the vampire society she wanted to await until things were once again peaceful until she would inform him of their child.

Yuuki was shaken from her thoughts when she felt Kaname tracing her lips with his thumb and no sooner has she parted her lips to exhale he shoved his probing finger inside her mouth. Her eyes widen in surprise at the movement. Inside her mouth Kaname traced the length of her fang before attempting to pierce it against the tip but feeling his action Yuuki pulled away.

A slight scowl tainted Kaname's features, "Yuuki," He breathed out her name. "You are on longer a child," He began but had already stopped listening; instead her focus was on the soap stand that hung from the tub's edge. She reached over and took a hold of a razor that sat on top of it, easily breaking it apart in her hands and removing a single blade before disposing of it.

Yuuki didn't look at him as she took a hold of his forearm and sliced open his forearm before dipping down and licking up the sweetness that seeped out of his wound. After a short while she felt his muscle tighten underneath her grip. "I have to leave soon," He declared. "I just came back for a short interlude but there are some urgent maters that require my attention," He continued to explain as she released his arm before reaching up and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him to her.

"It seems that all we've been doing lately is saying good-bye," She said sadly as he ran his long fingers through her hair, resting his cheek against her shoulder. "A little more," She begged, feeling him nod in response.

Closing her eyes Yuuki placed a single kiss against his skin and silently prayed for the day where her whole family both human and vampire could thrive under a single peaceful roof once again. That prosperous day where she would no longer be required to say farewell.

**The End.**

--

AN: Thanks for reading, please leave me a review with your thoughts!


End file.
